Apologizing Isn't Enough
by SwansRequiem
Summary: Keiko's promise kept Yusuke going. Now, she's broken it. Can 'sorry' from one who loves him (not to his knowledge) help any? And can his apology aid them?


Hello to all from Laaaas Vegaaaas! Sorry, required for every Vegas gal'...; Also, happy Super Bowl! Dad and Hailey are going nuts over it...

Anyway, this is my first YYH fanfiction, and my first to be put on this site, so here goes! Disclaimers: I do not own YYH, AND for anyone offended by the YusukexBotan pairing, deal with it. Also, this is a slight AU, twisting the ending of the series. Meh.

**Apologizing Isn't Enough**

Chapter One: Smoke Rings

It was a normal enough day in Tokyo, Japan. People were walking about the busy Sunday streets, shopping, doing business, the usual activities for such a large city.

Oh yes, Death was walking in their midst, trotting through the streets in a frantic search for somebody. Now, don't go off thinking that somebody is going to die now. Botan was just going to get some advice over a _very _troubling matter to her, Koenma's anger at her sudden flight not a concern now. As she raised her head to search again, the breezes so commonly found in October sputtered to life again.

The wind fiddled with her white denim jacket, the ends trailing to the side. A magenta shirt, turtleneck to be exact, ruffled ever so slightly, and the ends of black slacks took up the rest of the gust's fury. Botan looked around the area again, light blue hair fluttering from it's higher ponytail, violet eyes panicked. There. She had found her, finally.

"Shizuru! SHIZURU!" A brunette turned slightly from the café' table, smoke drifting around her hand lazily. Stubbing out the cigarette, the physic woman nodded to the girl and smiled a bit at her approach.

"Hey, Botan. What's got _you _in a fuss, eh?" The Grim Reaper sighed heavily, slumping in the chair opposite Shizuru. Her chipper manner was replaced by one of panic and worry, and it took her a moment to gather her words. The other woman waited calmly, lighting another "cancer stick" as Botan stumbled for some words.

"Keiko...Keiko is going out with another boy! Yusuke is planning on her waiting there for him, and she's canoodling with some Eisho guy! He'll be crushed! _Crushed. _When he was a ghost, she was all that kept him going through his trials, you know? And now she's just moving to greener pastures, and...!" Botan put her head into her right hand, looking at Shizuru with a defeated expression. "He's a dear friend, and I don't want to see him hurt. The ordeals in the Makai are hard enough right now, and when he returns in a week, what's he going to get? 'Oh, hey Yusuke. Look, I brought a new boyfriend!' God, Shizuru."

Chuckling, the Kuwabara blew out a ring of smoke and twirled the burning item in her fingers idly. "God, Botan. You should really see how much this crush of your's is showing. Yeah, Keiko's in the wrong here, but she told Yusuke she'd get another guy. And where did you find this out?"

The girl's head shot up, lavender flames rising in her eyes. "Crush? I am only a friend to Yusuke! You and your notions...She's totally wrong, no sympathy, and I just saw them at the ticket line to the movies. I'm supposed to be getting a Mrs. Taisho right now, but I saw them as I was flying over, and I had to tell somebody..."

Shizuru set her cigarette down in the ash tray, smiling teasingly at the girl. "Oh. Come on, you know you like him, it's been apparent since you freaked at the Dark Tournament..." She stood, brushing the crumbs off of her jeans. "I've gotta' go back to the salon(1), but I'll give you advice for the Yusuke matter. Just say you're sorry when he finds out. Always helps."

Letting out a noise of frustration, Botan stood quickly from her perch. "Shizuru! I don't want to help, I want to stop-" The brunette waved to her, retreating form showing she cared not to continue the conversation. "Oh! Well...Maybe sorry would help a little."

Tennis shoes padded along the pavement towards the playground. Botan looked to the bright sky, questions rising in her mind. She reached the swing set soon enough, and sat in one of the blue swings, feet pushing her back and forth over the tarp. _'Shizuru''s right. I just have to say sorry, and that's all I can do to help Yusuke out now. I've really lost my purpose, even being his assistant isn't as rewarding as being his guide. Then, then I felt maybe he could come to like me...'_

Motion still continuing, a smile lit the face of the deity. _'Yes...back then, I thought he would forget about Keiko, and maybe, just maybe...What are you thinking, you silly girl! You don't like Yusuke like that! All that smoke from Shizuru's cigarette must have gone to me head. Yep, that's it!' _She moved off the swing, jogging over to an abandoned area of the park and hopping on her oar. "Okay, here I come spirits!"

Even as she took flight, Botan's mind was, subconsciously, thinking about Yusuke. Like smoke rings, the worries kept floating over her head. What if, why? It was confusing to her. But Botan has a talent for getting the most important thing done first, or at least the more pressing matter, so off she went on her daily rounds. Yusuke's dilemma would plague her later tonight.

End

(1)-In case you forgot or don't know, Shizuru is an aspiring beautician!

So, do you like Or should I nix this story? Review and let me know!


End file.
